1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved voice data management and in particular to improved navigation of voice data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to tokenizing voice data to facilitate user navigation among the tokenized points within the voice data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of voice messaging and recording continues to proliferate in an age of automated call answering services and digital voice recording. For example, when a person places a call, that person is often redirected to a voice messaging service and instructed to leave a voice message. The intended recipient later accesses and listens to the voice message. In another example, conference calls may be recorded as a sound file that can then be distributed across a network or stored for reference.
Furthering the proliferation of voice messaging and recording are voice recognition systems that convert voice into text. Voice data files may be converted into text so that the smaller text document can be stored instead of the larger voice data file. In addition, once voice data is converted into text, the text is often more easily searchable for keywords or phrases.
With voice data, one of the issues that often arises is how to most efficiently control playback of the voice data. A voice message, for example, may contain a contact telephone number that the recipient needs, but that telephone number is positioned in the middle of a two minute voice message. If the listener is not able to write down the telephone number when listening to the voice message the first time, it is not advantageous for the listener to have to listen to the entire message again just to hear the telephone number again.
One method of controlling playback of messages allows a listener to request that the message jump forward three seconds, or some other fixed period of time. While allowing a listener to jump through a message does reduce the portion of the voice message a listener has to review, this method still requires that the listener locate the desired information within the message and does not provide for the listener to move back to a previous position in the message. As an alternative to requiring a listener to listen for a particular piece of information, another method exists for converting a voice message to text, locating a particular keyword or phrase within the text, and outputting just that keyword or phrase to the user. While it may be advantageous for a listener to just receive a particular piece of information from the message, like a telephone number, this method ignores the value of listening to a keyword or phrase in the context of the voice message. For example, after a speaker leaves a phone number, the speaker may further specify not to return the call after a particular hour; this type of context is lost when only the phone number is extracted from a voice message.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for facilitating listener navigation through voice data to quickly reach pertinent points of the voice data and to enabling listening to the context surrounding pertinent information. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for marking pertinent points within voice data and allowing a listener to jump forwards and backwards between the marked points while listening to the voice data.